


the heart of hogwarts

by panda_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I have no shame, My First Fanfic, No relationships yet, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adding myself into the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_girl/pseuds/panda_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia and Malorie Heart are starting there first year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry when they meet a certain trio of friends and accompany them in there adventures through the year.</p>
<p>also known as- harry potter and the sorcerers stone with me and my family in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart of hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for the terrible spelling, i am currently running on like three hours of sleep. i will try to edit it later if possible. comments welcome but try to keep it to constructive criticism.

"Sophia, Malorie are you sure you have everything you need?" their mother asked chasing after the two young girls.  
"I had mal pack my bag so I assume so." one of the two replied. She was very small and had long brown hair tangled in knots and bangs covering   
Her forest green eyes. The small grey kitten at her feet mewed her agreement.  
"Yeah but then you unpacked everything to dig out that dumb doll of yours." her sister replied sternly, she was considerably taller with a mess of red curls.  
Her eyes were a bright green and where covered with thick rimmed glasses currently squinting lividly at her sister's trunk covered in glitter and stickers a   
Direct contrast to her neatly packed, clean trunk   
"I bet the entire thing is a mess!" Malorie scowled at her. Sophia just walked on smiling and dragging along the trunk and her doll as if she didn’t hear a   
Word.  
"Well if she forgot anything I’ll have your father sends it through the mail. If you have any issues than just go to your sister, and be careful. I don’t want   
to have to come all the way to England to get you to if you get kicked out." she said giving each of the of the girls a hug and let them board the Hogwarts  
express.   
the two girls walked around the train attempting to find a compartment that was empty, after about ten minutes of searching with no luck,   
Sophia let out a frustrated yell, threw her hands in the air and walked into the nearest compartment throwing open the door with a huff. inside the   
compartment sat a small boy with messy black hair and thick glasses held together with tape at the nose. across from the small boy was a tall ginger boy in   
old beaten up hand-me-down robes and a rat to match sleeping on his lap. the little gray kitten that running around Sophia’s feet started to hiss shooting  
out her claws until Sophia scooped her up and started petting her head  
"hush little girl." she scolded halfheartedly turning to the two boys   
"every other cart was taken, do you mind if we take these seats?" she said smiling when they shook their heads and the girls took their seats   
across from them. Sophia sitting cross-legged next to the black haired boy and Malorie sitting next to the ginger and pulling out a book from her trunk.  
"I’m Sophie by the way, this is my twin sister Malorie and this little kitten is night. short for nightshade." night had taken to curling into a little ball  
on sophie's lap and glaring at the rat.   
"I’m Ron. this is harry and this" the ginger said pointing at the rat. "is scabbers. not much but still." the other boy, harry, looked at the two girls  
suspiciously. "twins? you look nothing alike." Malorie rolled her eyes at the boy and Sophia smiled.   
"your right we don't. weird, huh?" the ginger, Ron, nodded still quiet obviously confused.   
"but your accent-" "is American, we know. we get to the station through means of floo powder" when she saw the confusion on harry's face she turned to Ron,  
"muggle born?" she asked. Ron shook his head.   
"nope just grew up with them I think" now confused herself she turned to harry.  
"why were you raised by muggles?" she asked. Malorie looking up from the book she was reading out of curiosity.  
“my aunt and uncle raised me after my parents died" harry mumbled. Sophie looked confused until she noticed the lightning scar on his forehead  
"oh! your harry potter! our mother used to tell us stories about you!" harry looked uncomfortable shifting in his seat.  
"do you know any spells yet? well I guess you wouldn’t since you where raised by muggles." she rambled turning to Ron.  
"what about you? do you know any spells?" she asked excitedly. rons ears tinged pink and he scratched his head.  
"well my older brothers thought me one, not sure if it works though." he held up a battered old wand that was chipped and had the unicorn hair center poking   
out, pointing it at the old rat on his lap, but just as he opened his mouth to speak the door slid open again revealing a girl with bushy brown hair and   
large front teeth.   
"has anyone seen a toad? a boy named Neville lost one, “she ordered in a bossy voice. we shook our heads but she ignored us looking over at Ron  
"oh, are you doing magic? let’s see it then" she took he seat next to Malorie   
"oh- ok then" he pointed his wand at scabbers again and cleared his throat  
"sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. turn this stupid fat rat yellow" it was quiet for a minute and when nothing happened Malorie started to laugh so hard   
she dropped her book, which fell onto the old grey and white cat that had emerged from the pet cage Malorie was dragging around.  
"oh sorry Julius." she exclaimed picking up the ball of fur still laughing to herself  
"well then umm. I’m Hermione granger by the way, who are you?" she said after a pause   
"I’m Ron weasley" Ron muttered   
"I’m Sophia, this is my twin sister Malorie, and these are our cats nightshade and gramps" Sophia said cheerfully holding up her kitten that looked slightly   
annoyed being woken up from her nap.  
"harry potter" said harry.  
are you really?" Hermione said "I know all about you of course. you are in modern magical history and the rise and fall of the dark arts"  
"am I?" harry replied looking quite dazed  
"you forgot greatest wizarding events of the 21st century" Malorie added.   
"well I’m surprised you didn’t know. I would have found out anything I could if it were me" Hermione said ignoring Malorie "do any of you know what house you'll  
be in? I hope I’m in Gryffindor, it sounds the best though I suppose that Ravenclaw would be good to. . . anyway id better go look for nevil's toad. you guys   
should get dressed it sounds like we’re almost there." she said as she walked out of the compartment.   
"whatever house I’m in I hope she’s not in it" Ron grumbled then put his wand back in his trunk muttering something about his brothers knowing that the spell  
was a dud.  
"what house are your brothers in?" harry asked Ron who still looked decidedly grumpy  
"Gryffindor, mum and dad where in it too. don’t know what they'll say if I’m not. i don’t suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in   
slytherin  
"I don’t think they would care too much. it’s not that abnormal to have family members of more than one house." Sophia said "plus I don’t think that slytherin is  
a bad house, not all of them are mean like people think." Ron looked at her like she lost her mind  
"are you insane! those snakes are evil! I have never met one good slytherin" he huffed, his face as red as his hair  
"well I think the ends of scabbers whiskers are a bit lighter" harry said taking rons attention off of the slytherin debate. at the same time Malorie said  
"did you hear about what happened at gringots?" putting her book on the seat next to her "someone tried to break into a high security vault"  
"really what happened to them?" harry asked now staring at malorie   
"nothing, that’s why it’s such big news. they still don’t know who did it. my dad said that it had to be a really powerful dark wizard to get around the   
security." Ron added in Sophia made a face and decided to change the subject to something she was more comfortable with. namely her favorite sport, quidditch.  
upon realizing that harry had no idea what the game was she and Ron went into a detailed description of their favorite players and positions and the brooms  
they wanted but could never afford. they were just discussing their favorite team, the chudley cannons, when the door slid open again. This time instead of   
the bushy haired girl it was a boy that walked into the compartment with slicked back blond hair and a pale pointy face looking directly at harry who looked  
rather annoyed to see him  
"is it true?" he said "they're saying all down the train that harry potter's in this compartment. so it’s you, is it?"  
"no he's not" said Malorie without looking up from her book that she had continued to read while her sister and Ron where explaining quidditch  
"don't let the muggle raised look and lightning scar fool you, this boy is obviously a Bogart." she said sarcastically. The pointy faced kid scowled at her   
then turned back to harry for an answer.  
"yes" harry replied looking at the two boys who followed the pointy faced kid into the compartment. they were both the size of gorillas and had a mean  
look to them  
"oh, this is Crabbe and goyle" the pointy faced kid said finally noticing where harry was looking "and my name is malfoy, Draco malfoy." ron gave a slight   
cough to hide his laugh, Malorie on the other hand started to full out laugh and turned to Draco as Sophia attempted to hide her giggles  
"you wouldn't happen to be related to bond would you? James bond?" she managed in between chuckles. this comment sent harry into   
uncontrollable laughter but made Ron and Draco look confused.  
"it's a muggle movie the main character introduces himself as bond, James bond" Sophia explained when she calmed down and Draco sneered at them   
"and who exactly are you?" he drawled  
"I’m Sophia and this is my sister Malorie heart." she said.  
"h-heart?" malfoy said looking a little fearful. Sophia nodded as the door slid open allowing another girl walking into the now cramped compartment. she had had long  
dark brown hair braided down her back and a prefects badge pinned onto her green and silver scarf.  
"there you two are. you better get dressed we're about to pull into Hogwarts" she said looking around the room her eyes stopping on a now terrified Draco  
"little Draco!" she yelled jumping towered the boy and crushing him in a hug. Ron and harry laughed until they where red in the face and clutching their  
sides.  
"Anna leave the poor boy alone." Sophia said at the girl who was now leaning against a very annoyed looking Draco.   
"guys this is our older sister analeesa, she's the slytherin prefect. Anna these are our new friends Ron weasley and harry potter." she said putting a hand  
on the boys heads as she introduced them.   
"well get dressed we will be there in about ten minutes." she said just as a voice echoed throughout the train saying that the train would be at Hogwarts in   
five minutes.  
"well I lied." analeesa said carelessly "we'll be there in five minutes. get dressed." she called leaving the room dragging Draco along behind her, Crabbe   
and goyle following close behind.  
"ladies first. get out while we dress." Malorie said pushing the two boys out of the room. after the girls changed into their robes when they were dressed   
they switched places with the boys. by the time they were dressed and ready to go the train had stopped and they had to rush to catch up to everyone.  
outside on the tiny platform Sophia huddled herself up in her thick jacket to protect her from the cold night air then a lamp was bobbing in the   
darkness and a booming voice was yelling out,  
"firs' years! firs' years over here! all right there, 'arry?" he was a man about as tall as an oak tree and just as wide around with a big hairy face that   
was smiling down at harry. they went off following the mans directions to mind their step and follow him. when they saw the school for the first time there   
was a collection of gasps and "ooooooh"s and they were staring out into a magnificent black lake, across from the lake sitting on a huge mountain was a   
castle with towers and turrets surrounding it and windows that sparkled against the brick walls.  
"no more than four to a boat" the giant man yelled pointing to the row of bouts along the shore of the lake. Malorie, Sophia, Ron, and harry piled into a   
boat together.  
"who is that man harry?" Sophia asked when the boats started moving.  
"that’s hagrid, he's the man that got me from my aunts and uncles house. he’s my friend." harry replied with a smile.  
"oh. he seems nice." Sophie replied as they landed on the other side of the lake. the four children climbed out of the boat onto the rocks and pebbles. after  
hagrid checked all the boats and the nevil boy had his toad returned to him, whom Sophia gave a cheer for, they followed hagrid to a huge oak door.  
"everyone here? you there, still got yer toad?" he said looking at nevil.  
Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
